Who Wants to Marry My Dad?
by Narisunell
Summary: Based on the new TV show of the same title, this is a H/D fic. If you liked my Mr. Millionaire, you might like this!


"Please, don't leave me," she pleaded. The girl was young, no older than seventeen, with dark brown, wavy shoulder-length hair.  
  
"Don't do this; please don't make this any harder than it has to be," he said. He was also seventeen, with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes filled with compassion for the girl robed in scarlet and gold.  
  
In public, they were enemies, but alone, they were lovers. And no one knew their secret.  
  
"Please, please don't go," she tried once again.  
  
"You know I have to. Father," he spat the last word as if it had a vile taste, "requires me to marry someone of 'respectable breeding'. It's as if we were dogs, born only to keep pure bloods alive."  
  
She sighed, knowing she couldn't change his father's mind. Suddenly a feeling struck her forcefully. She wasn't sure what the feeling was, but it seemed almost like a wanting, or a knowing.  
  
They were in the blonde boy's room, across the hall from her room, which was in a secret dormitory for head boy and girl. She walked across to his bed and took off her shoes and robe and lay down, looking at him with determination written on every inch of her face.  
  
He just looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"So, I'm breaking up with you, and you want me to sleep with you?!" he asked incredulously.  
  
She didn't nod her head or say anything, just stared at him with that same expression.  
  
"But what if you get. what if you have. what if you get pregnant?"  
  
"Then so be it."  
  
Suddenly, he smiled. It was his first smile in days. He had just glance at her occasionally with a longing, a sadness. But his smile soon vanished.  
  
"You'll be the best I'll never have," he said regretfully.  
  
"But you will have me, and I'll have you, someday. But for now." she motioned at the empty spot next to her.  
  
"I love you, you know that?"  
  
And with that, he crossed the room and kissed her passionately, and lay down next to her, their mouths never leaving the other's.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione Granger sighed, and then screwed up her face in pain as it happened again.  
  
She was six months into a pregnancy, and that meant kicking. Hard. And it seemed like there was more than one.  
  
Her mother and father weren't at all happy when they heard about it, but they refused to let her get an abortion. They said she'd have to 'pay the price for what she had done'.  
  
Actually, she didn't ask for an abortion. She wanted the child, or children, as much as she wanted the father for her husband.  
  
But she knew she couldn't care for the infants. After they were born, she'd have to complete the Auror tests. After the babies were born, she'd take them to.. Him.  
  
~*~  
  
A single woman made her way up the drive to the Manor. It was his manor, her old lover from school. Only two other people were with her, and they were hardly noticeable.  
  
"Hush, Elisabeth. Hush, Lauren," she cooed to the other two, a wad of blankets to any onlookers.  
  
The woman held her two daughters closer to her.  
  
She was nineteen, with wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Her daughters were six months old, and rather large for their age.  
  
They were identical twins, with little tufts of dirty blonde hair, except for their eyes.  
  
Lauren had her mother's chocolate brown eyes, whereas Elisabeth had her father's stormy gray ones.  
  
Soon they arrived at the manor. The young woman rang the doorbell, and a stout little creature with a snout-like nose and big, round eyes answered the door.  
  
"I'm looking for the master of the house," the woman said, her voice shaking.  
  
"Yes, Miss, right this way," the little creature bowed low and led her into the drawing room, where a solitary man with blonde hair was bent over some piece of parchment that appeared to be a map.  
  
The woman cleared her throat and he looked up at her, his mouth open in astonishment.  
  
"Is it really you?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"It is me," she replied with a small smile.  
  
He ran over to her and swept her into the largest hug she could ever imagine.  
  
"Careful," she managed to mutter, and he looked down and saw the two sleeping babies in her arms.  
  
"Are they. ours?"  
  
"Yes. but I am unable to care for them now. I was hoping maybe you could take care of them," she looked up at him with pleading eyes, the same as those nearly two years ago.  
  
"I can't," he said lamely. "My wife. wouldn't like it."  
  
"Who?" she asked sharply.  
  
"You know who. Her."  
  
"Parkinson?"  
  
"Parkinson."  
  
"Are you expecting soon?"  
  
"No, thank goodness. Never even tried. For which I am very thankful." he winked, and she imitated gagging.  
  
"You have to, I can't. Please! For me, for us! You can make her!" she tried again, getting back to the topic at hand: convincing him to keep his daughters, for now at least.  
  
"No, I cannot," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You will," she glared at him. "And you will also call me by my surname, since it is apparent you have gone back to being a snob who doesn't give a damn."  
  
He looked at her, no emotions showing in his face. Perhaps silver and gold weren't meant to be together.  
  
"Get out of my house, mudblood!" he roared. She glared at him all the more fiercely and turned on her heel and walked out, pointedly leaving her daughters behind. She had almost taken them with her, but sense caught up with her and she realized she had to leave them there for their own good, as well as hers.  
  
She turned back one last time and yelled, "I hope you rot in hell, both you and Parkinson! Oh, and the one that looks more like you is Elisabeth. The one with brown eyes is Lauren."  
  
She drove home and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! It's me again! If you liked Mr. Millionaire, you'll probably like this one too! It's based on the new popular reality series, Who Wants To Marry My Dad?. I loved writing this chapter, changing back and forth between points of views and whatnot. Anyways, R&R!  
  
Note: The first five reviewers will have the option to be in the story. If you'd like to, please say so in your review. I need a bit of info on you: hair color, what name you'd like to use, (first names and last initial only!) and a bit about your personality. I can only have females for this, as well. (sorry guys.) I will let you know in the next chap who will be in the story. I'll go with the first five people who say they'd like to be in the story only. (if I did fifteen people, it'd get too messy. ya know?) Thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Lauren and Elisabeth. Everything else belongs to my idol, J.K. Rowling. 


End file.
